1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position-variable locking structure for a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly to a position-variable locking structure for a liquid crystal panel, capable of assembling the liquid crystal panel with an external device by varying a position of a guide groove formed in a top case surrounding the liquid crystal panel depending on a position of a guide groove formed in the external device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display device is different from a CRT in that the liquid crystal display device does not generate light by itself. Accordingly, a light source is provided at a rear portion of a liquid crystal display panel so as to visually display an image in the liquid crystal display panel. Such a light source of the liquid crystal display device may include a backlight unit using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). The backlight unit transmits light radiated from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp through a lightguide plate in such a manner that the light is radiated onto a surface of a liquid crystal device from beneath the liquid crystal device. In order to efficiently transfer the light radiated from the cold cathode fluorescent lamp into the lightguide plate, a lamp reflective member is provided.
The lamp reflective member is integrally formed with the cold cathode fluorescent lamp and is assembled with the backlight unit.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional liquid crystal panel 102 assembled with an external device, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view showing the conventional liquid crystal panel 102 assembled with the external device.
The liquid crystal panel 102 is positioned above a backlight unit, and a top case 104 made from a metal is installed along an outer peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel 102 in order to protect components from external impact applied thereto. A guide groove 106 is formed at a side of the top case 104 and a screw 112 is screw coupled into the guide groove 106 by passing through hole 110 Of coupling bar 108 so as to fixedly couple the top case 104 with a coupling bar 108, which is used for coupling the external device.
The guide groove 106 formed in the top case 104 must match with a hole of the external device, that is, a hole 110 of the coupling bar 108. Accordingly, if a position of the hole formed in the external device is changed, a position of the guide groove 106 formed in the top case 104 also must be changed. For this reason, the top case is not adaptable for assembling the liquid crystal panel with various external devices. Therefore, there is necessary to provide a top case capable of assembling a liquid crystal panel with various external devices.